


Office

by blindsmarcy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/pseuds/blindsmarcy
Summary: Just one shot Repata





	Office

Tasha passed the tables and was astonished to see that everyone had gone. She was so focused on what she was doing that she lost track of time.   
"I finished checking the documents you asked for, boss!" Tasha said sarcastically as she walked into Reade's office and put the briefcase on the table.   
Reade said that these documents were very important and that he would expect them to finish before leaving. She was tired and a bit grumpy about having to work until later.  
“Good work, Tasha!” He said smiling with malicious eyes. How he got excited when she was brave. "Are you going on?" He said as he saw she was getting ready to leave. He went to the door and locked it, checked that all the curtains were closed.   
"I was thinking of going away for a rest, for once." She also had a wicked smile on her lips as he approached their bodies almost touching.   
"When are you going to take over, ein?" He watched her as he drew a few strands of hair from her face.   
Tasha had returned to the FBI more than a month ago since they arrested Madeline, and since then she and Reade have been getting together, but she wasn’t prepared to enter into a relationship with him, since she knew he still didn’t fully trust her.  
“Do you know. I still don’t feel that you totally trust me.” She said, fiddling with his tie.   
"Tasha ... you know I trust, I'm working hard every day, and I see your loyalty to this team.”  
"I'm still not sure if that's one hundred percent." She knew of his feelings for her, for he had made it very clear the first time they had stayed since she returned, but she wanted to feel his full confidence for her, she wanted to feel safe. Reade pulled her against him and kissed her desperately.  
"I'm still not sure if that's one hundred percent." She knew of his feelings for her, for he had made it very clear the first time they had stayed since she returned, but she wanted to feel his full confidence for her, she wanted to feel safe. Reade pulled her against him and kissed her desperately.  
They both loved each other and didn’t hide it from each other, they just tried to go unnoticed by the rest of the team, but they didn’t know until when, however, she was irreducible and would only assume something when she reestablished his confidence.   
"We're not going to do this again, are we?" She said interrupting the kiss and felt her chest panting with excitement. "We're not going to do this again, are we?" She said interrupting the kiss and felt her chest panting with excitement.  
“We can continue in my apartment.” He was panting as well, he kissed her again, grabbing one of her breasts over her blouse, making her even more aroused.  
Reade removed her jacket and she untied his tie skillfully unbuttoning the shirt and letting his chest show. Tasha touched and kissed his bare chest, making him even more desperate to have her there. He cut her off and removed her blouse and bra. They couldn’t keep their lips away for long, Reade ran her fingers through her nipples making her moan at his touch. She let out a little shriek of fright as he took her by the waist and seated her at his desk, knocking over some of the objects and papers that were on the table.  
The kisses were even hotter and the two didn’t control their actions. Reade sucked at her breasts, feeling them stiffen in his mouth as Tasha pushed his head harder against her, encouraging him to continue. With a compulsive quickness, Reade removed her trousers by pulling on her panties as he opened his own pants and withdrew just enough to expose himself by showing how eager he was to have her there. Reade laid her down on the table, scattering the rest of the papers, phone, pens, and other things on the floor.  
He positioned himself against her and entered her with force. The table might even look uncomfortable, but still Tasha wrapped her legs around his waist and encouraged him to go forward. She didn’t understand the power Reade had over her, but when they were together the world stopped and nothing else mattered. As they exchanged wild kisses he held her tightly, causing her stomach to contract because of his presence inside her that reached the deepest places giving her infinite pleasure that she had only experienced with him. Reade felt she was almost there and sped up a bit, as she wanted to join her. Tasha was giving in and he felt the tightness and build in her limb and increased even more the movements coming to orgasm along with her.  
“Let's go to my apartment. We ask for something to eat and rest together.” He asked as they dressed and Reade tried to organize the mess that turned his table.   
"Not today, okay? Were you not satisfied?” She gave him an affectionate look, but it still carried a bit of mistrust.  
"I want more than that, Tasha, you know!" He was approaching her.  
"Me too, I'll just wait you trust me again." Tasha kissed him on the lips. Oh, how she loved him! She knew he loved her too, she felt she was almost regaining his confidence, but she didn’t want to rush.  
"Tasha..." He said as she headed toward the exit. "Tomorrow at my apartment?"  
“Tomorrow.” She smiled at him and went out the door.


End file.
